


To Hell and back

by annaoz



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, SCII, SCIII
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/pseuds/annaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare joue avec Raphael Sorel comme avec une marionnette qui se plie mais ne veut pas rompre.</p><p>Quand Siegfried est débarrassé de l'emprise de Soul Edge, il veut réparer le mal fait à son ancien adversaire, même s'il est sans doute déjà trop tard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell and back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/gifts).



> écrit en 2011 pour la fête de Drakys sur LJ.

Le château d'Ostrheinsburg, Raphael s'y verrait bien mourir dès l'instant où il en aperçoit les tourelles, l'endroit est à son image : grandiose, prétentieux, rongé par l'usure. 

Cependant, il n'est pas en ces lieux pour y rencontrer sa fin, à présent qu'il n'est plus seul, d'autres ambitions l'animent qu'il ne saurait encore tout à fait décrire, une chose unique est sûre: Amy.

Pour Amy, il voudrait d'un nouvel état, se débarrasser de la bassesse aristocrate sur laquelle il vomit toute sa haine, qu'il injurie dans son souffle en y mélangeant l'impie et le sacré, en confondant la réalité et l'illusion... Ces gens sont causes de tout, il voudrait les détruire ; avec Soul Edge, il n'aurait aucun mal.

Quand il fait son entrée sous les ors ternis de la chapelle, il y devine avant de la voir l'extraordinaire présence qui sera son ultime opposant avant de s'emparer de l'épée. L'homme, si c'en est un, est immense, du moins, il semble gigantesque jusqu'à ce que Raphael s'aperçoive qu'il dépasse l'étranger de quelques pouces à peine. S'il n'est pas le plus grand, il est pourtant, sans se tromper, le plus redoutable de tous les êtres qu'il ait eu à combattre, de son armure bleutée qui le protège de pied en cap ne s'échappe que son bras droit, affreusement mutilé par une opération surnaturelle qui lui a fait perdre les fonctions de sa main au profit d'un membre démesuré terminé par trois griffes. A coup certain, ceci est quelque diablerie mais il n'en a cure, Flambert à sa dextre semble brûler autant que lui de l'envie d'en découdre.

Un bon mot était de tout temps la signature des Sorel avant le combat, un qui soit mâtiné d'orgueil et de suffisance avec juste ce qu'il fallait de bravoure pour qu'on en appréciât toute la saveur, aucun ne lui vient pourtant dès l'instant où le chevalier en charge de Soul Edge pose sur lui un regard sorti droit des enfers.

L'être lui laisse mener la première attaque, un coup d'estoc qui dérape sur le métal glacé de son armure sans trouver la moindre faille où Raphael pourrait le piquer à vif. Il lui permet encore de se replier, de le contourner, de foncer à nouveau en tentant d'atteindre cette fois la pliure du genou : ce démon serait certainement plus aisé à vaincre s'il arrivait à le mettre à terre !

En vain, le deuxième coup ne porte pas plus que le premier. Raphael recule, se met en position de défense... rien, jamais, ne l'avait préparé à ce qui va venir.

Soul Edge l'atteint à l'épaule d'abord, lui coupant le souffle et le jetant au sol, il se relève aussitôt, fait tournoyer Flambert au-dessus de sa tête pour éprouver les jointures de son bras blessé, se contente de ne pas ressentir de douleur qui ne soit temporaire, que l'autre vienne encore, il se battra jusqu'au bout.

Et l'autre vient, et revient, et revient toujours, frappant une fois léger, une fois sourd, pour ne pas lui laisser de répit, le met à terre et le regarde se redresser avant de l'y mettre à nouveau, Raphael est en sang et en humeur mauvaise, il ne voit simplement pas comment il pourrait inverser la tendance. 

« Offre-moi ton âme, noblaillon, tu t'épargneras la douleur du ridicule... » lui souffle l'homme en armure lorsqu'il est assez prêt de lui pour qu'il l'entende au delà du crissement des épées.

« Tu m'amuses, Chevalier, sache qu'un Sorel prend sans offrir en retour ! » se force-t-il à répondre, un simulacre de rire ponctuant ses paroles.

« Tu te moques, pauvre fou... » La réplique annonce la multitude de coups qui vont pleuvoir alors sur lui sans qu'il puisse les contrer, il se voit, étendu sur le marbre froid de la chapelle, comme il a vu étant enfant un chat domestique et bien nourri s'en prendre à une musaraigne, lui donnant ce qu'il faut de coups de griffes, ce qu'il faut de crocs, pour que le rongeur soit maintenu au plus long entre la vie et la mort, couinant désespérément pour que le supplice s'achève, le chat y trouvant trop de plaisir pour laisser s'en aller ce tout petit sujet d'amusement. Il est cet animal, cette musaraigne au museau trempé de sang qui devine avec grande terreur que sa vie lui échappe, qu'elle n'est plus qu'un jouet attendant le bon vouloir final. Raphael sait aussi que le coup fatal viendra, il serait presque fier de pousser moins de cris.

Il rit encore, sa raison s'étiole sous l'emprise du Chevalier Azur, qu'il se promette d'engager la lutte de toute son âme ou qu'il s'abandonne, peu importe à la créature recrachée par une ère de cauchemars : il le ravage sans repos, sans assouvissement.

Raphael hoquète, l'air lui arrive de plus en plus difficilement, il ne peut pas, ne veut pas mourir, pas sans savoir qui le tue. « Ton nom, Chevalier, donne-moi ton nom ! » exige-t-il, supplie-t-il, assez fort, assez proche, pour que l'autre homme se penche vers lui, remonte sa visière... il y a un visage sous le heaume, jeune, dur, presque aussi blond que lui, presque aussi beau pourrait-il dire également s'il mettait encore la moindre gloire dans sa propre apparence : « Mon nom est Nightmare et je suis du tissu dont sont fait tes cauchemars. »

Phrase imbécile qui sonne à ses oreilles comme une prière souillée, l'être des enfers en est donc réellement issu, pauvre Raphael Sorel, _pauvre de moi_ , pense-t-il, que n'a-t-il tant voulu de cette épée maudite, que ne la désire-t-il toujours si fort ? Ça lui arrache une nouvelle torture et un rire, blanc, froid, étranglé d'agonie.

« Tu ris encore de ma faiblesse, dis-moi ? » susurre la créature, enserrant son cou de son extrémité griffue, déformée jusqu'à l'épouvantable. Raphael est à terre, à genoux devant le diable blond qui s'est dépouillé de son armure, sans doute pour lui montrer qu'il est fait de chair, comme lui, qu'il _pourrait_ être vaincu, si seulement il en avait la force, s'il en possédait le talent. 

« Je serai presque triste quand j'en finirai avec toi, pauvre petit pantin, ta douleur est si jolie à regarder, _si jolie..._ » siffle Nightmare quand le gantelet d'acier se referme sur la gorge pâle de l'homme blond, qu'il sent son souffle s'arrêter au bord de ses lèvres ; une pression plus forte et c'est la vie qui s'échappe, un resserrement plus prolongé et il le tue, aussi simplement que ça.

Oh qu'il le tue ! Sa paume ne retient déjà plus Flambert, traîtresse qui l'abandonne comme le reste de son corps qui attend le trépas.

Il a un goût de cendre sur la langue, un goût parfait et âcre de mort, de déjà mort, et Nightmare a la curiosité de vouloir emprisonner cette saveur-là sous ses lèvres, comme si c'était la plus douce qu'il ait jamais goûté, la plus absolue. « Je veux te baiser la bouche, Sorel, elle me plaît immensément. » murmure-t-il avec une douceur trompeuse, ployé au-dessus de lui comme un amant, l'épée maléfique roulant de son œil unique à ses côtés. Puis reprennent les coups, sur le plat de son torse, ses côtes, ses reins, partout où la pointe de Soul Edge peut l'atteindre sans vraiment le blesser trop durement, puisque le jeu n'est pas terminé.

Raphael est à son crépuscule, corps tordu et déchiré, glacé, presque exsangue, mais le démon n'a de cesse de lui maintenir un semblant de flamme pour poursuivre encore sa dévastation : jamais combat n'aura duré aussi longtemps pour une issue qu'ils savent tous les deux jouée d'avance.

Le poing monstrueux incline son visage en une courbure obscène, l'exposant aux cieux éclatés filtrés par les vitraux intacts. Il s'amuse quand il écarte sans douceur le contour tendre des lèvres de Raphael, qu'il lui enfonce deux doigts tachés de poussière et de sang. « Mords-les, Sorel, donne-moi un peu de difficulté... » Mais Raphael n'en fait rien, n'en peut plus, n'oppose même pas la plus petite résistance alors que Nightmare remplace ses doigts par son sexe et qu'il lui arrache une plainte muette. « Sors tes dents, nobliau, montre-moi donc ta toute-puissance. »

Ainsi il aura usé de lui jusqu'à atteindre la trame de son âme, ne lui laissant même pas le réconfort de quitter ce monde dignement. Il ne mordra pas, il subira ce qu'il doit sans se débattre mais sans non plus fermer les yeux, montrer au monde que la flétrissure n'atteint pas les Sorel en regardant l'autre jusqu'à ne rien y voir, aucun remord, aucun sentiment, aucun plaisir, juste une destruction méthodique et féroce. 

Alors que le monstre en a fini avec lui et se prépare, sans doute, à frapper une toute dernière fois, saisit Soul Edge, fouille ses vêtements en lambeaux pour y trouver son cœur, un seul coup, une seule respiration, la dernière, Raphael, que regrette-t-il, à qui pense-t-il...

Amy !

Flambert a retrouvé sa main, son souffle à retrouvé son corps, l'espoir, peut-être, d'une piqûre rapide de sa rapière, l'aiguille a percé l'œil de l'épée maudite et tout autour d'eux s'effondre, Nightmare le premier.

&&&

Il aura fallut à Amy tout son amour et sa patience pour redonner un semblant de vie à son père adoptif, qu'elle ait mis tout son cœur à cet ouvrage au risque de le voir lui aussi se noircir n'a pas d'importance, seul compte Raphael, ce qu'il lui a promis, ce qu'ils peuvent oublier à présent de cette promesse et construire ensemble malgré tout.

Elle acceptera tout, l'infection dans son sang, la fuite, même la présence insolente de cet homme, ce Schtauffen qui rôde autour d'eux sans que son père ne se détermine à vraiment le chasser, sans qu'il ne semble arrêter de l'attendre.

&&&

Siegfried étend le bras pour rencontrer la moiteur déjà refroidie des draps : Raphael n'a pas dormi là longtemps, une fois de plus.

Il le retrouve au dehors, parmi les ruines, contre la margelle d'un puits dont on dit que l'eau est croupie, malsaine, à boire de toute sa soif la tête renversée, avec des saignées transparentes qui s'écoulent de ses lèvres jusqu'à se perdre dans les creux de son ventre.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire ça, c'est mauvais pour toi. » dit-il en se sortant de l'ombre, en s'approchant de lui afin qu'il voie qu'il a les mains vides, qu'il ne cache aucune arme, aucune mauvaise intention.

Raphael le cherche d'abord, ses yeux rouges crevant le clair-obscur, avant de se fendre d'un sourire amer. « Retourne dormir, je sais prendre soin de moi tout seul, Schtauffen... »

Siegfried brûle de le contredire, de le supplier de lui accorder, si ce n'est son pardon, au moins la maigre satisfaction d'être là pour lui, pour l'aider ou le soutenir dans le chemin sinueux qu'il fait de retour à l'humanité. Il voudrait lui demander de le frapper, de lui porter autant de coups qu'il juge nécessaire pour que la dette soit épongée mais il n'y en aura jamais en suffisance, plus rien, jamais, ne satisfera Raphael Sorel.

« Ne tarde pas. » répond-il seulement. A quoi bon, à quoi bon vraiment ?

Siegfried est honnêtement surpris quand Raphael le rejoint avant le petit jour, la peau glacée, l'allure mauvaise, il s'attend à toutes les cruautés que l'autre se plaît tellement à lui cracher, doucereux, contre son cou où la veine bat plus vite, assez bas pour qu'il puisse se tromper sur leur sens.

Les perfidies habituelles ne viennent pas, ou alors celle-ci a pris une nouvelle forme, encore plus vile que les précédentes: : « Baise-moi. » demande-t-il simplement.

Et c'est trop simple, c'est trop franc pour que Siegfried n'y renifle pas une autre injure dissimulée mais qui est-il pour se refuser à accomplir ce que Raphael requière ?

Personne, non, plus personne vraiment.

Il l'étend dans le lit à ses côtés, lui ôte ses habits souillés comme il le ferait avec un petit enfant, avec tellement de douceur qu'il ne doute pas agacer Raphael qui ne le méprise jamais autant que quand il laisse son cœur s'ouvrir.

« Ne me sers pas de cette tiédeur-là ! » siffle d'ailleurs très vite le français dès qu'il se perd en caresses inoffensives, de celles qui ne font de mal à aucun des deux hommes.

Deux minutes plus tôt, Siegfried cherchait encore son absolution dans les yeux grenats de Raphael, comme à chaque fois qu'il se couchait sur lui pour lui offrir toute sa repentance, se forçant à une délicatesse infinie, une attention exclusive, ses paumes ouvertes sur le torse pâle et froid, imprimant sans lassitude sa propre chaleur sur le layon courant des épaules nerveuses au ventre impatient. Il se retenait de l'aimer comme il l'aurait voulu, comme une partie de lui avait dû le faire autrefois, avec Raphael toujours, avec d'autres aussi...

Mais Raphael est impérieux. « Finis-en avec ça, Schtauffen, je m'ennuie. » 

Alors l'étreinte se fait plus brutale. 

Des coups sont portés, légers d'abord, sur ses hanches et sa poitrine, plus durs ensuite, à malaxer sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se marque enfin d'un semblant de vie, traces azurées sur sa peau blanche autour de sa gorge, griffures le long de ses cuisses, à le frôler sans le toucher réellement, parce qu'il serait juste pour une fois qu'il frémisse lui aussi d'impatience.

Ça ne suffit pas, ça ne lui suffira plus jamais. 

« C'est tout ce que tu as à m'offrir ? »

Raphael ne cille pas quand Siegfried le dévisage, un peu choqué, un peu perdu, blessé sans doute également, il noue ses jambes plus étroitement autour de sa taille et lâche dans un souffle : « Je sais que tu peux t'y prendre tellement mieux que ça... »

Lui rappeler encore une fois qu'il a connu un autre Siegfried avant lui, dont lui n'a pas de souvenirs, ou trop vagues, ou trop affreux pour qu'il ne veuille les effacer à tout jamais, prétendre aussi que c'était meilleur avec cet homme-là, voilà une des cruautés auxquelles Raphael l'a habitué et qui le cueillent toujours au plus douloureux, bien qu'il y soit préparé.

Ainsi donc il le ravagera avec sauvagerie, jusqu'au premier sang, jusqu'à se perdre dans les tréfonds de son perpétuel enfer, y arracher uniquement la satisfaction de voir Raphael se mordre les lèvres sous lui, deviner son inconfort et saluer son relâchement, si furtif soit-il.

Il s'abat enfin tout contre lui, s'autorise un effleurement contre sa tempe que n'importe qui d'autre prendrait pour un baiser – pas Raphael, jamais Raphael – et lui murmure : « Je crois parfois que tu aimerais que je te tue... »

A cela, Raphael répond, en le regardant cette fois vraiment, yeux dans les yeux : « Je crois parfois que tu oublies que je suis déjà mort. »


End file.
